Remedy
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Nathan can't stand to watch Haley get hurt, but after a fight, he knows it's time to skip town- but what happens when he comes back five years later?


From the outside, Karen's Cafe looks as if it hadn't aged since the last time Nathan Scott stood outside the tarnished red door- five years ago to be exact.

He tries to peek through the glass window but the 'Open' sign blocks the majority of his view. It isn't until an elderly woman mumbles a gruff, "excuse me young man" that Nathan pushes himself inside, stepping right back into the past. The familiar scent of an oaky syrup smell mixed with the grinds of dark roasted coffee welcomingly envelopes his nostrils. He smiles because he knows he's home again.

The inside differs slightly from the images in Nathan's dusty memory. Where a small bookshelf on the right side of the wall once lived, now had a comfortable looking, beige sofa pushed up against the bricks, adjourned with scattered pillows etched with inspirational quotes. On the wall above the couch are two long wooden shelves, packed with copious books he probably never even heard of.

He carefully sweeps his eyes along the rest of the cafe. It's bustling with people for a Thursday afternoon. The piano is in the same spot; only, it's bigger and on a larger stage. There's a neatly drawn poster hanging behind it with the words, 'Fridays are Karaoke Nights.'

Nathan jambs his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, awkwardly searching the faces for Karen. If she's here, he hasn't seen her yet. He wonders, briefly, if he should come back- but before he can turn towards the door again, a little voice squeaks from beside him.

"Aren't you gonna come sit down, mister?"

"Oh, uh," he coughs because he's not sure what words to say. It's not everyday he's approached by a child. Nathan looks at the little girl intently staring up at him and unknowingly holds his breath. He can only interpret two focal thoughts: how much taller he is than the girl, and how those big, brown eyes make his heart ache because they remind him so much of _her_.

The words of their last conversation suddenly pelt him like rain;

 _Nathan swings open his front door and finds a pair of large brown eyes coated in thick tears._

" _What happened, Hales?" He takes her in his arms and holds her to his chest. She's a sobbing, beautiful mess._

" _He… we got into a stupid fight and he won't talk to me. It was about money. It's always about money."_

 _A tired, soundless sigh escapes from his lips. He's sick of this. She's his best friend and and it's so hard to see her like this; almost every night she shows up in tears, crying about her stupid, narcissistic, controlling husband. Nathan wants to be there for her but he can't do it anymore- it has gone on for far too long. He can't keep wiping her tears and picking up the pieces. He puts her back together only for her husband to break her all over again. It is exhausting._

" _You know how I feel about this, Haley. You need to leave him."_

 _She pulls away from Nathan as if his skin was a match that lit her on fire. "I-I can't do that, Nathan. It's not that easy!"_

" _Well then, I don't know what to tell you!" He throws his hands up in the air, overcome with the urge to punch his fist through the wall. Last night, he made a promise to himself; the next time she cried over her good-for-nothing, loser husband, he wouldn't be the one to dry her tears. Not anymore. He'd warned her not to marry him._

 _Nathan sees exactly the kind of man her husband is. He's manipulative and abusive; in every sense of the word- but Haley's wounds are invisible on the inside._

 _She deserves better. And Nathan can't take watching her live like this. He won't live like this._

" _I'm taking the job in New York," he mumbles. He doesn't look into her eyes but he knows another batch of tears start to fall. She chokes out loud._

" _What?"_

" _I'm leaving, Haley. You're on your own. Or you're stuck with him. I don't care." Guilt floods through him. He knows his words are hurtful, but he hopes they can be a wake-up call for her. She needs to realize how toxic her marriage is._

" _But-but… you can't. I mean, I need you."_

" _God, Haley!" Nathan grits. "You're starting to sound like him with this emotional manipulation!"_

 _She wraps her arms around herself and stares at the floor. Nathan's yelling continues._

" _I've watched you cry over that asshole for years and I'm done! If you won't help yourself, then there's nothing I can do. I have my own damn life to live!"_

 _She stands there helpless, watching him haphazardly throw his things into cardboard boxes. When her tears dry, Haley finally notices the state of his apartment. It was true. He was leaving. Leaving her and their twenty-years of friendship to burn into ashes._

" _Please," her voice is a desperate, quiet squeak._

" _Come with me," he grabs her hand as his voice softens, matching her desperation._

 _Their gazes collide and she releases a heavy breath. "I can't."_

 _Nathan steps backwards and cocks his jaw. "I don't understand," he shakes his head and begins pacing the carpet, "You're so smart, Haley. You're absolutely beautiful. You deserve the damn world. How could you stay with someone like that?"_

" _I love him," she whispers._

" _Love," Nathan scoffs. His previous softness is erased, replaced with a harsh, cumbersome attitude. "You don't know the first thing about love."_

" _Don't talk to me about love when you haven't been in a relationship in your entire life!" Haley spits._

" _Yeah, well I'd rather be single for the rest of my life than knowingly stay in a toxic relationship. Good luck, Haley."_

 _He swings open his door and waits expectedly for her to leave. She's standing there, broken as ever, and he swears he watches the last piece of her heart crack when she finally musters the strength to walk past him and out of his life._

"Come on, you can sit with me."

Nathan is pulled out of his reverie when the small, nameless girl, takes his hand in her much smaller one. She's strong, that's for sure. She's all but dragging him to the counter, where her crayons are scattered around the top, along with a few stuffed animals. He watches her climb up onto a stool and silently wonders how old she is. She's definitely younger than his niece, Sawyer, but the little girl is much too smart to still be considered a toddler.

"How old are you?"

"I'm four," the girl beams, holding up four fingers, "How old are you?"

He chuckled quietly and looked around the cafe. Where was this girl's parents? It seems as if she'd been there for awhile, perhaps dropped off? Maybe Karen was babysitting her.

"I'm old," Nathan says, suddenly feeling like a creep. He has no idea who this child is or belongs to, and yet, she is talking to him as if they are best friends. "You know, you probably shouldn't be talking to strangers."

"You're not a stranger," the little girl grins. "You're the man from the pictures."

Pictures? Nathan thinks with a panicked expression. What pictures? Maybe this girl has some type of special needs? He's not sure what to say- or do, for that matter- so he freezes completely.

"Natalie Rose!"

The little girl perches higher onto the stool and bites her lip. She glances quickly at Nathan and blushes. The look is so eerily familiar that he momentarily wonders if he did, in fact, step into some type of time warp.

"What, Mommy?"

"I told you a million times not to-, Oh my God-," Natalie's mother drops a stack of plates and they clamor hard onto the cafe floor. Nathan jolts upwards to help the woman. He didn't get a look at her face, but he can't help the way his eyes peruse the beauty of her backside. She's bent over and he imagines the front of her honey blonde hair curtains her face like a protective shield. Her movements are flustered and he wants to help, if he could ever take his eyes off of her magnificent ass!

"Are you alright?"

The woman stumbles slightly and Nathan's gaze wanders north, to the creamy patch of skin poking beneath her black t-shirt, and oh my God… his eyes double in size at the familiar blue '23' tattoo taunting him.

She got it as a dare in high school. It was his basketball jersey number. He never thought she'd go through with it, but she did, and it was (still is) one of the hottest things he'd ever seen in his life.

"Hi, Hales."

Her back straightens and she's afraid to turn; afraid that, if she does, he'll disappear and it'll all be just another cruel dream.

"Say that again," she whispers. Her back is still facing him.

He grins. "Hi, Hales."

It's her.

She turns and instantly flings herself into his arms. Five long years since he held her. Five years since he'd been in Tree Hill. Five years of regretful longing.

He knows he never should have left her. He regrets it every single day. He was terrified of what her reaction would be now that he is back, but based on the sounds of her current sobs and feel of her hands digging into his shoulders, Nathan has nothing to worry about.

"I can't believe you're really here," she's crying into his neck.

Nathan squeezes her tightly. He doesn't want to let go. He spent the last five years fearing he'd never get to hold her again. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm so sorry."

She pulls away but keeps her hands firmly pressed around his shoulder blades. One hand travels to his stubble-lined cheek and rubs at the skin delicately. "No. Don't. It's okay."

"I shouldn't have left-,"

Haley shakes her head. He's only now aware of all the eyes on them. Including the little girl's.

"Not here. Not now," her voice is hushed but she's smiling. Tears are still in her eyes.

He nods silently. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," she wipes at her eyes, brushing away the drops. "What're you doing here?"

"I quit ESPN. I'm home. For good."

Her eyes widen comically, "but it was always your dream-,"

He shrugs and holds her close again, "dreams change, I guess."

"I'm so happy to see you," she clings fiercely to him.

He has so much to ask her but he's overcome with emotions and he forgets how to speak.

Natalie climbs down from her stool and tugs on Haley's free hand. "Mama, it's the man from the pictures!"

Haley giggles and bends down to be level with her daughter, "I know, Nat. He's my best friend."

Nathan feels the hot tears prick behind his eyes. He sniffles quietly and lowers himself onto his knees to be closer to them.

"Nathan, this is my daughter, Natalie. Natalie, this is Nathan Scott. We've been friends since we were about your age."

Natalie's lips form a circle, "wow. That's a long time!"

Nathan and Haley share a quiet laugh. "Yeah, it is, huh?"

"She's beautiful," Nathan mumbles quietly. "She looks just like you."

A faint pink blush infuses Haley's cheeks. "Thanks."

"It's nice to meet you, Natalie," he turns towards the beaming girl and holds out his palm. He can't believe Haley's a mom. He wonders what else he missed out on in five years. His eyes stealthily scan her left hand. No wedding ring.

A grin breaks his face. Maybe she listened to him after all.

Haley wants to laugh when she detects Nathan's gaze studying her hand. "Are you free tonight?" She asked. "We have a lot to catch up on."  
He pushes himself back up on his feet and jambs his hands into his pockets again, "yeah. I still haven't unpacked my stuff yet so I'm staying at the Holiday Inn down the street."

"Oh, great. I can probably meet you there once my shift ends. I'll have my mom pick up Natalie."

Nathan nods, "Okay. So I'll see you at…?"

"Five," she smiles.

He nods again awkwardly and wants to hug her but isn't sure how to proceed. Luckily, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close again.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're home."

"Me too."

. . .

Nathan spends the next two hours pacing the hotel floor. Everything happened so fast. One minute he's talking to a little girl, and the next, Haley James is in his arms again. As happy as he is to see her, he's even more afraid of the feelings that he knows will resurface. He never admitted it out loud to anyone, but he was in love with her. Still is- which is exactly why he had to leave when he did. He couldn't bare to stand and watch as her husband so clearly disrespected her. Haley deserves to be on a pedestal. And Nathan Scott wants nothing more than to be the one who put her there.

He knows he'll never have a chance, so he never tried to. He considers himself more than lucky to have even be best friends with her; he just hopes they can get to that point again.

The time on his watch reads 5:00, so he sprays a quick dash of cologne on his neck and takes the elevator down to the lobby. As promised, Haley is waiting there at the bar, looking beautiful as ever.

Nathan smirks when her eyes meet his. She's already holding a glass of wine and, on the bar top in front of her, sits a Whiskey on Ice. His favorite.

"Hey stranger," he greets.

"Hi," Haley presses a quick kiss on his cheek, "I still can't believe you're in Tree Hill. It feels so surreal."

"I know," he picks up the glass and clinks it against hers, "it really is great to be back."

"So," she drawls, "tell me everything!"

Nathan chuckles, "there's not much to say, really. I just worked my ass off for five years straight and realized it wasn't fulfilling me anymore."

"Yeah, but New York? That's so cool!"

He shrugs, "I guess. It got old after awhile though."

"You really traded in the Big Apple to come back here?"

"This is home," he smiles into his glass, "everything and everyone I love is here. I really shouldn't have left in the first place."

Haley's teeth sink into her lower lip. She was hoping they would at least ease into the daunting conversation of the past but the elephant is too large to ignore.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Nathan," she inhales a steadying breath, "when you left, I was hurt. I'd never felt more alone, and it sucked. You were my best friend and… I was miserable with him. But I was even more miserable without you."

His shoulders slump, "if I could take it back I would."

"I wouldn't," she shakes her head and places a gentle hand on his bicep, silently noting how big it is. "It took awhile, but I realized you were right. When you left, I re-evaluated my life."

"What happened, Hales?" He speaks gently and his eyes never waver from hers.

"I, uh," she pauses for a moment, "a few months after you left, I got pregnant with Natalie. I thought maybe that would change things. I thought maybe he would change…" she shakes her head when the tears come again, "God, I was so stupid!"

Nathan reaches out and delicately pushes a tendril of her hair behind her ear. "You're not stupid, Hales."

"Thank you," she gives him a shaky smile, "anyway, it worked for a few months. He seemed excited about the baby. But when she came, he ignored her, basically refused to even acknowledge her. Money was tight, of course, and he wouldn't get a job. I was working at the cafe and teaching but it still wasn't enough. He'd take my checks and use them for gambling," she inhales deeply again to steady her fraying nerves, "he got home late one night and we were fighting. Natalie woke up and started to cry so I brushed past him, but um, he grabbed my wrist, and uh-," Haley watches Nathan's eyes turn cold. His hand wraps around the glass until his knuckles turn snow white.

"He hit you?" He growls.

"He pressed me against the wall and wouldn't let go of my wrists. I had bruises for a few weeks-,"

"Fuck," Nathan clenches his jaw hard. "I would have fucking killed him. I should have been there to protect you-,"

"No, no," Haley shakes her head and calmingly takes his fingers between hers. His muscles are tense, so she massages them lightly. "That was my epiphany. I was done. I couldn't ever let my daughter be subjected to that. I pushed him off of me and slapped him. I told him that was it. I was leaving him. I gathered a few of mine and Natalie's things and put them in a bag and took her to my mom's house for the night."

"He let you go that easily?"

Haley scoffs, "I wish. That was only the beginning. He started playing Mr. Nice Guy again but I wouldn't have it. I went to the police and had him arrested."

Nathan absorbs the information silently. He's not sure how to process it all. "Then what?"

"It was a long, drawn-out custody battle. He refused to sign the divorce papers for a while, too, but he had no choice once the authorities got involved."

"What do you mean?"

"He's in prison, Nathan. He got caught up in some illegal gambling scheme. I've been free for almost three years now."

"Oh my God," he isn't sure if he should be thrilled or horrified. Guilt is the most prominent emotion in Nathan's mind. He should have been there for her.

Haley sees the anguish on his face and squeezes his hand, "please don't blame yourself, Nathan. You were right. You had your own life. If you had stayed, you would have gotten involved and I didn't want that. I didn't want to hold you back. It was my own problem. Not yours."

"You shouldn't have gone through it alone," his voice chokes.

"I tried to visit you in New York once the divorce was finalized," her lips twisted into a small smile, "I knew you would have been so proud of me."

"I would have been," he smiles, "I am."

She pushes at his chest lightly, "thank you."

"So what happened? Why didn't you?"

"I chickened out," she reveals shyly. "I figured you were so much happier with your new life and I didn't want to just show up and drag you into my drama again."  
"Haley," he sighs, "it wouldn't have been like that."

"You were just always so protective of me. I didn't want you to worry anymore."

"Well, I did," he frowns while giving her hand a squeeze, "I worried every damn second about you while I was away."

"You don't have to worry anymore," she promises. "I'm okay. Natalie is okay. Everything is okay."

He pulls her into his chest and cradles her head, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Good."

"How are you doing?" She twiddles with the buttons on his shirt, sliding her fingers between the holes to rub at his chest.

"Better now." He holds her close. "Natalie seems great."

"She is," Haley beams, "she's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I can't believe you have a daughter."  
"I know. I feel so old," she laughs.

Nathan smiles, "you look beautiful as ever."

"And you're still charming as ever."

"Right," he chuckles in sarcasm.

"You are! Why hasn't anybody snatched up this handsome face yet?" She pinches his cheeks playfully and he rolls his eyes.

"I guess I've been too busy working," the lie rolls easily off of his tongue. It's his excuse every time.

"I don't buy it," Haley gives him her infamous stern look and he sighs. How was he supposed to tell her he was in love with her?

"I don't know, Hales, it's just never the right time."

"You never met anyone in New York?"

"Nope."

"I can't believe that," she gasps. "You're sweet, successful, and sexy. Those women up there are stupid."

"You think I'm sexy?" He smirks.

Her cheeks turn pink again. "Maybe."

"You did. I heard you."

"Whatever, Scott."

He chuckles loudly, "God, I've missed you, Hales."

She feels her heart and her stomach start to gush, "I've missed you, too."

"So what about you, Ms. James? Seeing anyone now that you're single?"

"No," she snorts, "definitely not."

"Why not?" Nathan asks seriously, "you're sweet, successful, and sexier than I am."

"Stop it," she pushes her red face further into his chest, inhaling his invigorating scent.

"I'm serious, too. You're sexy as hell, Haley James." The playfulness in his tone vanishes. She sees it in his eyes. He is serious. The air shifts for the tenth time that night; Haley starts peppering kisses along his jaw, and when she pasuses in front of his lips, she licks her own.

"Kiss me."

"What?" He's breathless. How did this happen so fast?

"Kiss me," she enunciates loudly.

Nathan leans over the extra inch so that their lips can touch. A spark erupts between them and he feels Haley's fingers playing with the hair standing on the nape of his neck.

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time," he admits when she pulls away, still blushing.

"You have?"

"Yeah, uh, I've kinda, um, always had a crush on you."

Her giggles erupt through the hotel lobby, "you have?"

"God, Hales," Nathan pouts, "way to bruise a guy's ego."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she mollifies him with another searing kiss, "it's just- you're adorable."

"Haley," he whines, "that doesn't help either."

Her giggling increases and she wonders if someone slipped something in her drink. She feels ridiculously happy. "I'm sorry I just find it hard to believe you have a crush on me!"

"Why is that hard to believe?" He asks, "You're amazing, Haley."

She shrugs, "You're Nathan Scott."

"So?"

"So you can have any woman you want."

"Not any woman," he looks at her pointedly. "Do you know how hard it was to watch you with him? Hales, I want to give you the world. The universe. And he wouldn't even give you the time of day. It killed me."

"You've treated me better than anyone I've ever known. Thank you."

"You deserve that, Hales. You and Natalie deserve to be treated like freakin' royalty. I don't want to ever see you hurt again."

"I can't believe you've been right in front of me all along and I didn't realize. You're everything I want and more, Nathan. I'm sorry I didn't notice that sooner."

His eyes twinkled under the fluorescent lights. "Really?"

"Really," she smiles against his lips before they meet for another long kiss. He's gentle and soft, delicately sucking on her lower lip.

Haley winds her arms around his neck and probes her tongue between his teeth, pushing harder into his mouth. "I want you."  
"What?"

He's staring at her as if she'd spoken another language.

"Nathan, I want you."

He shifts from beneath her and it's obvious by his poking arousal that he wants her too. But is it too soon? Nathan feels his forehead start to sweat. This isn't supposed to happen like this. He always fantasized that he'd whisk her away to a tropical island and they'd make love until the sun came up and went down again… they weren't supposed to have their first time in some cheap hotel, especially when she may or may not be slightly intoxicated. What if she wasn't thinking straight?

"Nathan," Haley firmly cups his cheeks with both of her hands, "we wasted so much time not being together. I've spent so many nights wondering about the what if's. I don't want to let you go again."

"A-are you sure? I mean, you won't regret this?"

She grins seductively, "I'd never regret a second with you, Nathan. Make love to me."

Before her words even register with his brain, Haley's pulling him by the hand and dragging him to the elevator. She attaches her lips to his neck and his eyes almost roll into his skull.

"What floor?" He hears her whisper huskily. Nathan's tongue is so swollen the words won't get out.

"Nathan"? She laughs, "what floor?"

"Oh, uh, 6."

Haley immediately pushes the button and begins to undo the rest of the buttons on Nathan's shirt. "How is it that you've gotten hotter?"

His chuckles turn into a moan when she palms his arousal in his jeans. Thankfully they were the only two people in the elevator or they'd probably get arrested for public indecency.

The elevator doors signal the arrival of their floor and Haley once again drags him by the hand and into the hall. Nathan's daze clouds his memory and for a second, he forgets what room is his. He hastily pulls the key card from the back of his pants and hands it to Haley. He is having trouble breathing steadily, let alone keeping his hands straight.

When the door pushes open, Haley already begins stripping. Nathan has to remind himself more than once that this was really happening. He is about to have sex with Haley James.

"Nathan?" He heard her sultry voice. She's propped up on the bed, wearing nothing but her lacey black bra and panties, oozing with pure lust and beauty. He almost cums right there in his jeans. He inwardly shudders at the embarrassment. "Do you want me?"

"You know I do, baby."

Haley smirks, "then get over here," her index finger crooks slowly and he groans. The swell in his briefs is getting painful.

In one full swoop, Nathan unbuckles his jeans, tears his shirt off and slides out of his briefs. He stands before Haley in all of his naked glory and grins shyly.

"Wow," she breathes, "you're unbelievable."

"I can say the same thing about you, beautiful," he starts his slow crawl to hover above her body. Her fingers deftly work towards his rigid member while he unclasps the back of her bra, freeing the most beautiful pair of breasts he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Go ahead," she laughs softly, sensing his reluctance. "Suck."

He groans with relief when his tongue touches her hardened nipple. She arches her back in response and pushes her chest further into his face. While his tongue laps hungrily at one bud, his fingers circle the other.

Haley moans loudly and he can't help but thrust into her palm when she circles the base of his cock.

"I've wanted you forever, Hales," he looks into her eyes as he says this and she can't help but kiss him. After her divorce, she couldn't even think about being with another man- especially not like this. But Nathan is different. Nathan is safe. He's caring and thoughtful. He's hers now.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispers in his ear.

"Anything."

"I've wanted you forever, too."

He pulls back softly to study her face. She's smiling softly. "Really?" he asks. The insecurity in his voice is heartbreaking.

"Yes. I never thought I deserved you," her voice is laced with pure emotion. "You're too good to me, Nathan Scott."

"That's the way it should be," he softly presses a kiss to her neck and he joins their hands together. "Always and forever."

She presses herself into him again, and he gently eases between her drenching lips. She cries out with pure pleasure. Blissfulness envelopes between them and nothing has ever felt better.

"Faster, baby," she chants when he slows his movement. She can feel him fill her completely. Her fingers claw down his back and she hopes he never stops.

Despite his twitching cock, Nathan is barely mobile. He wants to savor every second, but when Haley starts bucking her hips, he starts to move inside of her again.

"You feel so good," he breathes against her collarbone. He alternates kissing and sucking, hoping to leave a mark for the world to see tomorrow. Haley was his. Finally.

"Nathan," she moans as he presses his thumb into her throbbing clit. It took a few minutes for him to get past his shyness, but now his one main focus is make Haley feel all the pleasure in the world. He decided, right there in that moment, that this is what he wants to spend the rest of his life doing. Pleasing Haley in every way possible.

Her muscles start to clench around him, fast and tight. She throws her head back in ecstasy, screaming his name. Nathan climaxes within seconds after her and they struggle to catch their breaths.

"Wow," Haley says as she saddles next to him under the sheet, her hand resting against his naked chest, "if I had known it was going to be that amazing, I definitely would have went with you to New York all those years ago."

Nathan laughs and presses another kiss on her forehead. He's never letting go of her. "Damn, now you tell me? That could've been easy."

"Sorry," she laughs, "but don't you think it was worth the wait?"

"It was worth every second," they trade smiles and fall asleep in each other's arms. The past could be forgotten, because all that mattered was their future together.

. . .

Yep. Super unrealistic- like every story I write. Just remember that in OTH, a dog ate a heart! ;)


End file.
